


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #009 - Roleplay

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [9]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Abundance Of Sexy Bleats, And Fuck In Their Backyard, Bottom Camus, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, The Things Camus Does For Dick, They are married, Top Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Leopard Ren hunts down a lost sheep.
Relationships: Camus/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #009 - Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> one of my personal faves

Camus could be doing literally anything else in this world right now, but here he was standing in his backyard with sheep horns and a fluffy tail poking out from underneath his sweater. It’s not the weirdest thing Ren had asked him roleplay as in the course of their relationship, but a sheep... really? In what universe was a sheep sexy? Could one bleat sexily?

Camus caught himself before he attempted the sound and glanced behind him to see there was no sign of his husband. He seemed to be taking this deadly predator role rather seriously and must’ve been waiting until Camus’s guard was down. Well the faster he played along, the sooner he’d get a dick inside of him unless Ren was in a teasing mood.

He still remembers just how long the other man edged him when he was acting as Camus’s crazed fan who kidnapped him and wanted to declare his love for him. Camus still hated how much that scenario turned him on, especially with how he was blindfolded and Ren’s seductive voice and skilled fingers were keeping him so aroused. Maybe they could do that again someti-

“Oooo~ look what I caught,” Ren grinned at Camus from above him as he’d tackled him onto the soft grass and held his wrists to the side of his head, “a cute little lone lamb who wandered away from the herd.” 

“Please don’t hurt me Mister Leopard,” Camus replied as he shyly glanced away from that hungry expression on his husband’s face, “I... I just got lost on the way home.”

“You wandered straight into my territory and if I was any another feline, I would’ve devoured you whole by now,” Ren licked a stripe up Camus’s pale neck and give it a soft nibble, “I’m starving too, it’s been so long since I’ve seen such a pretty lamb like you.”

“I-I don’t want to die...” Camus said as Ren continued to lick at his neck, “I’ll do anything, I just want to go back home...”

“Mmm... you aren’t going anywhere,” Ren tightened his hold on Camus’s wrists and slipped a knee between his legs, “not until I’ve had my fill... and even then, I don’t think I’ll allow you to leave. I can’t have someone else gobbling you up.”

“N-no... I don’t want to do this,” Camus sighed as Ren’s knee began to rub against his crotch, “I’m just a church boy virgin lamb, I don’t even know what you expect me to do.”

Ren buried his face in Camus’s neck as he tried to poorly stifle a laugh, “that’s even more enticing because I can teach you everything you need to know. It’ll be so fun~”

“But...” Camus turned his head as Ren pushed himself up, “...I’m supposed to wait for maaa-rriage to have intercourse.”

“Baron!” Ren laughed as he released his hold on Camus’s wrists, “you know it already kills me when you pretend to be an innocent virgin.”

“Excuse me, it’s Baaa-ron,” Camus flatly responded, causing his husband to laugh even harder, “and did you want me to act like a big bad masc alpha ram?”

“...that would actually be kind of hot,” Ren said as he brought a hand up to flick at the spotted ears sitting atop his head, “mmm, ram down my asshole with your big sheep dick, daddy.”

Now it was Camus’s turn to laugh, he really didn’t know what Ren was going for when he suggested this idea, but at least it was turning out funner than he thought it’d be. 

“Maybe I wandered here for a purpose,” Camus said as he rested his hands on Ren’s thighs, “I heard about how great of a fuck this leopard was and I wanted to try him out for maaa-self.”

“Okay, no, no more of that,” Ren replied as he failed to keep a giggle down, “the rumors are true though, the ladies and gents always come back to ride my cock. My favorites though, adorable lambs like you.”

“I really can’t go back home then?” Camus asked, “you’re just going to keep me as some kind of...sex slave?”

“When you put it like that it sounds bad,” Ren reached down to caress at Camus’s lower lip with his thumb, “you get access to everything in my territory, all the food and shelter and watering holes you could ever ask for. No one will ever dare hurt you when I’m right by your side, little lamb.”

Camus licked at the tip of Ren’s thumb, then took it between his lips to suck on it as he looked up at Ren, “is this your answer, Baaa-ron?”

“Yeah,” Camus replied, “now fuck me before the neighbors get home and see what the hell we’re doing out here.”

“Pfff, they’ll be blessed by the sight!”

Camus rolled his eyes as his husband got to work on tugging his pants down. This was far from the first time they’d fucked in their backyard, but they had quite the close call last time. Trying to hold a conversation with the nosy elderly woman next door while your husband was naked and hiding behind a bush was an interesting experience.

It wasn’t long until Ren had Camus on his hands and knees with three fingers penetrating him. He gripped on the grass beneath him and let out a low groan as Ren was insistent on thoroughly stretching him out and hitting his prostate with practiced accuracy. Camus wanted him to hurry up, but at the same time there was just something so much hotter about having sex outside instead of just in a bed. 

Buying this house was the best thing they’d ever done together... well, aside from getting married. 

Ren replaced his fingers with his cock and held onto Camus’s hips as he slowly drove in. It’s exactly what Camus had been waiting the week for, to finally get fucked by his insanely attractive husband. Yuri at the front desk could flirt with his man all she wanted, but he knew that Ren only had a single brain cell for him.

Honestly if they even knew just how dorky Ren was outside of the office...

“You always feel so fucking amazing,” Ren sighed as he stroked at Camus’s side and began to steadily thrust, “I love you so much, Camus, you’re so perfect.”

“Who is Caaa-mus? I’m Baaa-ron,” Camus said, “are you thinking of someone else in your sheep laden harem?”

“My baaa-d,” Ren replied as he leaned down to pepper his shoulder blades with kisses, “Camus was a lover I once had, long ago, he’s dead now, but his spirit lives in my wild heart.”

“It’s not very kosher to talk about your dead exes when you’re fucking someone else,” Camus gasped as Ren’s cock hit the right spot then, causing him to back his hips up in response, “my dreams of being your first love are... crushed.”

“It’s okay, my sweet,” Ren kissed at the back of Camus’s neck, “you’re a dead ringer for him, that’s why I can’t let you go. It’s as if you were sent here from the gods to be with me again.”

“Mmm...” Camus closed his eyes as Ren was working him over so well, he loved his dick so much, “...what tragedy befell this Caaa-mus?”

“Uh...” Ren took a moment to think, although his hips certainly didn’t stop pleasuring his lover, “... hyena accident, they tore him apart. It was all very gruesome and traumatic. I nearly died from starvation because I was too distraught to hunt, but I said nay... he wouldn’t want me to go out like this.”

“He would be very proud of you, Mister Leopard,” Camus replied while reaching between his own legs to touch at his neglected cock, “I’m so close...”

“Just call me Ren, the need for formalities disappeared the moment I sank my cock inside of you,” Camus could hear the smirk on his voice from behind him, “I’m almost there too, baby.”

“Ren...” Camus nearly cried as his orgasm hit him seconds later. Ren continued to fuck harder and faster into his senstive hole and he barely missed the sound of a distant car door slamming. 

“Baron,” Ren buried his face in Camus’s shoulder as he came within him, “ah... that was so good.”

“Come on, I think the neighbors are home.”

~

**Author's Note:**

> married renmyu bants r my life now. 
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
